The Next Reporter
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: Ulala recruits a new reporter named Yuna for her Swingin' Report Show. Unfortunately, the Morolians have once again been brainwashed, and are forcing people to dance! Will Yuna and Ulala be able to restore peace to the galaxy, or will things take a turn for the worse?
1. Introducing Yuna!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Space Channel 5 franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to SEGA. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note: Hey there, space cats! I've been a fan of Space Channel 5 for quite some time now, and given that this fandom hasn't seen a new story in over a year, I felt it would be about time for me to make a contribution. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Note: ********There are two OC's in my story, Yuna Sayuki and Jenna Adams. They first made an appearance in one of my earlier stories, "Next in Line".******

Chapter 1 - Introducing...Yuna!

My name is Yuna Sayuki, and I am one of the most popular models in all of Japan. During a filming sequence for one of the many talent shows I host, something went horribly, horribly wrong. I was transported far into the future thanks to a malfunctioning piece of equipment that I was handling at the time, and I emerged into what appeared to be a film studio, but this one was so much different from the one I was standing in just moments ago. In fact, it looked almost retro-futuristic, like something you'd see on those old TV shows such as "The Jetsons" or "Futurama".

Suddenly, a spotlight shone onto the floor about fifty feet in front of me, and a trapdoor slid open, revealing an elevator shaft. Seconds later, a tall, pink-haired woman rose upwards from underground. She wore an orange outfit with a logo that consisted of a blue "5" within a blue, satellite-like monitor.

"Hello, cosmic kitty," she said as she strutted towards me with exaggerated arm and leg movements. "Welcome to the galaxy's premiere broadcast station, Space Channel 5! Intrepid space reporter Ulala here, and I'll be your instructor for today's orientation session."

"Where..._am_ I?" I asked nervously.

"You're on Spaceport 9, where I broadcast my Swingin' Report Show," Ulala answered. "And who might you be, young girl?"

I smiled, putting my right hand on my hip. "I'm Yuna Sayuki, and I have my own show as well."

Ulala gasped in alarm. "So you're like Pudding? A rival reporter?!"

"What? No!" I said defensively. "I'm a model, and one of the most sincere people around. I'm not one of those celebrities who get so wrapped up in their fame that they become utterly greedy."

Ulala sighed in relief. "Okay, so you're definitely _not_ like Pudding, then. That's good. Now, what do you say, we jump right in?"

"Certainly!" I said. This sounded like fun.

"All right," Ulala replied. "I'll be center stage, calling out commands and striking poses! After, you'll try to copy my moves. Ready?" Ulala suddenly raised her arms high above her head. "Up!"

"Up!" I said, raising my arms in the same fashion as my mentor.

"Great job," Ulala smiled. She suddenly lowered her left arm and bent her left leg. "Down!"

"Down!" I said, copying her move without any effort.

"Next one. Right!" Ulala extended her right arm out to the side.

"Right!" I called out, doing the same.

"Left!" Ulala extended her left arm this time.

"Left!" I replied, extending my left arm.

"Chu!" she exclaimed, holding her arms straight out in front, one slightly crossed over the other. "You try!"

"Chu!"

"Amazing. Pose!" Ulala said, bending her elbows at a 90-degree angle while raising her hands up.

"Pose!" I responded, performing the move with utmost accuracy.

"Fantastic job, Yuna!" Ulala said. "Now, let's add a beat to it. Here we go! Up! Up! Chu!"

"Up! Up! Chu!" I was starting to really enjoy this training session, but just when I was getting into the groove, the lights in the studio turned red, and sirens reverberated throughout the room.

"What's that?" Ulala said quietly, talking into her blue headset that she wore over her ears. "Oh? Roger that, Fuse. I'll be there in a flash."

"What's going on, Ulala?" I asked out of curiosity.

"This just in," Ulala told me. "Aliens have invaded Spaceport 9, and they're forcing people to dance!"

"Really? I've never heard of anything like that before," I said, tilting my head to one side.

"Well, Yuna, now that you've learned the ropes, you should come along with me!" Ulala suggested in a friendly tone. "Ready?"

"Of course I am!" I eagerly replied as Ulala handed me a white headset, which I quickly adjusted to fit. There was no way I was going to pass this up!

"Initiating transfer!" Ulala called out. A blinding white light filled my eyes, and after a few seconds, we emerged into an enormous lobby featuring large screens on the walls that displayed advertisements. The room was about as white as white could be, and there were hundreds of people...screaming and running?

Ulala fearlessly pranced into the midst of the action, and I hesitantly walked beside her.

"Hey there, space cats, Ulala here coming at you from Spaceport 9. Tonight, I'm investigating reports that aliens have invaded once again, and they are forcing people...to dance!"

"All lines are clear, Yuna," a male's voice, likely this Fuse person that Ulala mentioned earlier, spoke into my headset. "Let's see what you're made of. I'll leave the rest to Ulala."

"Let's go!" Ulala said, advancing further into the chaos. "I've encountered aliens on the main floor. It looks like they've taken hostages."

The aliens in question were some of the strangest life forms I had ever seen. There were three of them nearby, and they had slender bodies, long, narrow antennae sticking up from their heads with yellow bulb-like tips, and what appeared to be a screen where their eyes should be. The middle alien was bright-yellow in color, and the creatures that stood to the left and right were purple. Just behind the trio of aliens, two people were dancing nonstop, clearly out of control.

"Yuna, just copy the aliens' moves along with me," Ulala told me. "Let's dance!"

"Up! Up! Up!" the aliens said in high-pitched voices, thrusting their spindly arms upwards each time.

"Up! Up! Up!" we mimicked their commands.

"Down! Down! Down!" the aliens said, and we did the same.

"Right! Left! Right! Left!"

_Finally, things are getting more interesting!_ I thought while alternating my right and left arms to match the pattern.

"Up, down, up, down, chu chu chu!"

We performed the "chus" without any problem, and Ulala was using her ray guns to take out each alien, one by one. At last, the hostages were freed from their trance.

"Thank you, Ulala!" they said, clapping their hands before rising into the air and landing behind us.

"We did it!" Ulala cheered, and she gave me a high-five. Now that the hostages joined us, we all jumped up in victory before marching onward.

"Whoa! Who's _that_?!" a nearby cameraman suddenly exclaimed, catching us off guard. We whirled around to witness a young woman with jade Jamaican-styled hair and a blue outfit rudely jumping in front of the camera. She was accompanied by a woman with long red hair and blue eyes. This person was clutching the neck of a blue bass guitar.

"Oh no, not _her_," Ulala groaned.

"Good evening, everyone!" the jade-haired woman said in an almost childish voice. "It's meeee, Pudding!"

"And I'm Jenna Adams!" the redhead replied. "Watch _our_ report on Channel 42!"

"So my rival is also recruiting someone," Ulala said with disgust, locking her eyes onto Pudding's. "Don't worry, Yuna, I'll take them out!"

Pudding grabbed a pink electric guitar and handed it to Ulala before grabbing her own guitar. "Ready for a guitar battle? Dueling guitars! Let's dance!"

* * *

Several guitar solos and dance moves later, Pudding, with an enraged look on her face, threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "I QUIT!" She was just about to storm out of the room when something gigantic crashed through the ceiling.

"AAAHH!" we all screamed as the object landed where Pudding had been standing two seconds ago. It was a gigantic alien-like robot who stood at least twenty feet tall. It had a round, pink body; two purple arms with a pink ball attached to the end of each one; short, little feet; three round screens on its face, and two gigantic antennae sticking out of its head.

Ulala and Pudding looked at each other, then back at the monstrous robot in front of them.

"Quick truce to finish this up?" Ulala offered.

"Works for me," Pudding replied.

"Up! Up! Up!" the robot said, and we promptly copied its moves.

"Right! Left!"

"Right! WHOA!" We had moved to the right just in time, narrowly dodging a sudden attack as the robot thrust its left arm towards where they had been standing. "Left!" We dodged another incoming attack.

"Up! Up! Up, up, pose!"

The robot's moves gradually became faster and faster, but it was still no match for us. Soon after, the robot finally gave up, landing flat on its back, and Pudding and Jenna immediately left the room without so much as a goodbye or thank you.

"Ulala reporting from Spaceport 9, over and out," my mentor said, turning to face the camera. "Spaaaaace Channel 5!"

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep in mind this will be a short story, so there are maybe three more chapters, if not four, that will be published very soon. ******I apologize for going around and asking a few of you for some ideas for this story, but since I found out that there will be a VR version of the game coming out soon, I decided to base my ideas around that. As for the two OC's I included, I felt that since Jenna plays in a band, she would be perfect for Pudding's channel, and I felt that Yuna would be the best choice for Ulala. With that aside, please f**eel free to review, and as Ulala and I always say, stay tuned! :)**


	2. Museum Mayhem

Chapter 2 - Museum Mayhem

**Author's note: Hey there, space cats! Matthew here, with the second chapter of "The Next Reporter"! I'll reply to your reviews now, because we gotta get the scoop on this chapter's events ASAP! :D**

**Gs33022, the aliens are not like the Vermicious Knids by any means. If you look up a video of the game (or better, play it) you'll see what they're like. Also, Spaceport 9, where the first chapter took place, is actually on Earth. They'll be in outer space during this chapter, though!**

**Pudding, I'm sorry. :P**

**JOHNHAMMOND1993, you should play it, because it's an amazing (and highly underrated) game! The robot they'll be facing at the end of this chapter is from the game, and to be honest, it's my favorite boss fight because of the music that plays during the battle. Yuna and Ulala will encounter it near the end of the chapter. Now, on with the story!**

**(Note: there is a reference to "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator" in this chapter. It's very subtle, so read carefully!)  
**

"This sure is a lot more exciting than just standing in front of a desk to report the news," I said to Ulala the following day. We had exited Spaceport 9 to breathe some fresh air. The sun's rays cast its warmth onto the ground, and people were zooming past us with jet packs and hoverboards.

Ulala chuckled. "My show isn't called Ulala's Swingin' Report Show for nothing. You've been doing a fantastic job so far, Yuna!"

"Thanks, Ulala," I said. "Then again, I am a model who hosts TV shows of my own, so this stuff comes pretty easily to me."

"I can tell," Ulala replied. "Besides, I—hello, Fuse?"

"Ulala! We have a crisis at the Space Museum!" Fuse's voice rang through Ulala's headset loudly enough for me to hear. "Meet me at the Launchpad. I'll be waiting for you two in the AstroBeat."

"Roger!" Ulala responded. "Let's go!" Together, we dashed into the lobby of Spaceport 9.

"Who _is_ Fuse, by the way?" I asked while we ran through the corridors towards the main launchpad.

"He's the current CEO of Space Channel 5," Ulala said. "The former CEO was Chief Blank. Chief Blank brainwashed the Morolians, who are the aliens you've been fending off, and I managed to defeat him. Fuse then helped me defeat Purge and his Rhythm Rogues. A few years later, we gave him the honors of becoming the new CEO as a thank-you for everything he did to help me."

"So someone else must be behind the Morolian invasion, am I right?" I inquired.

"It's not an _invasion_, per se," Ulala replied, "because after Chief Blank was defeated, we treated the Morolians as normal citizens. But now that someone else seems to be using them to cause mayhem, we have to treat it as a problem that can easily be fixed. Ah, here we are!"

We had arrived at the Launchpad, which was big enough to fit even the largest spacecraft in existence. The white spacecraft in front of us, however, appeared to be about the size of an average private jet back in my time. It featured an oval-shaped body with a rounded windshield and three circular windows on each side, and the Space Channel 5 logo was situated just below each of the middle windows. There were two light-blue rearward-facing "wings" that jutted out the sides of the vehicle, and a rocket engine was positioned in the back. Last but not least, a small green satellite dish sat on top of the AstroBeat's roof.

"All right," Fuse's voice said over the AstroBeat's PA system once we were comfortably seated inside. "We're taking off right now." And with that, the rocket ignited, blasting the AstroBeat towards outer space.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the Morolians gathered together for a board meeting, located in the headquarters of their own television channel, Moro-Channel 5. A large purple Morolian named Hoorg sat at the far end of a long table. Ten other Morolians were also in attendance, with five sitting at each side of the table.

"We failed," Hoorg lamented. "Something got in our way!"

"Uh, about that..." one of the others began to say, but Hoorg sharply cut him off.

"Don't give me your excuses!" he snapped, banging his right hand on the table three times. "Now, what's our next plan?"

A green Morolian stood up from his chair, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Ah, yes," he said, looking at the paper, "in addition to trying out less straightforward tactics, we prepared this dancing robot for our next battle. Have a look!" A screen at the far end of the room lit up, displaying an image of the mysterious robot.

"Whaaaaao!" everyone said in awe.

* * *

"Wow, this must be the Space Museum," I said in amazement when the AstroBeat approached our destination. From outside, the museum looked like an enormous white UFO orbiting high above Earth. "It's quite impressive!"

"It's one of the largest standalone buildings in outer space," Ulala said, "and apparently, it's the next location where the Morolians have become hostile once again. Now, let's _boogie_ onto the scene!"

Once we made it inside the lobby, I couldn't help but gawk at my surroundings. Not only were there futuristic exhibits from Ulala's time, there were even exhibits from my parents' time, which included a scaled-down replica of a Saturn-V rocket from the 1960's, a lunar landing module, and a Mars rover. That was besides the point, however, since we were here as reporters, not tourists.

"Hello, cosmic kitties," Ulala said as she strutted across the area with her usual gait. "This is Ulala's Swingin' Report Show. Today, my apprentice, Yuna and I are reporting from the Space Museum, where the Morolians seem to be stirring up a dance crisis!"

_Hmm_, I thought, _I'm a model, and so is Ulala by the looks of it. Maybe I could try strutting like her too. _And so I did, swinging my arms with exaggerated movements while taking long steps. Ulala briefly turned her head to look at me, and she smiled upon witnessing my moves.

Soon, we entered a corridor with three elevator doors arranged side-by-side.

"We're in the Elevator Hall," Ulala announced.

"Sorry to spring this upon you," Fuse spoke into Ulala's headset, "but you've got some aliens up ahead! They're in the elevators!"

"Okay," Ulala replied, turning to look at me, then back at the elevators. "Ready, Yuna? Let's shoot!"

All the elevator doors slid open at the same time, revealing a Morolian standing inside each car.

"Up! Chu! Right! Chu! Left! Chu!" they called out.

"Up! Chu! Right! Chu! Left! Chu!" we repeated, and Ulala took them out with three blasts from her ray guns.

The doors closed, and then they reopened a few seconds later. This time, the middle elevator was occupied by a young boy who was dancing nonstop.

"Yuna! Use your Rescue Beam on the hostages!" Fuse ordered.

"Okay," I replied.

"Right! Chu! Left! Chu! Up! Chu!" the aliens commanded.

"Right! Chu! Left! Chu! Up! Chu!"

The first two shots got rid of the aliens, and the third shot freed the child from his trance.

"Thanks!" the child whooped with gratitude.

For the next wave, each elevator was occupied by three Morolians.

"Left, chu chu chu! Up, chu chu chu! Right, chu chu chu!"

We copied their moves, getting rid of all nine aliens in the process.

"Yuna, that ain't just good," Fuse spoke into my headset, "that is..._perfect_!"

My face lit up in response. "Thank you, Fuse!"

The elevator doors slid apart once again, with two Morolians in the left-side car, a man and a woman in the middle car, and one Morolian in the right-side car.

"Left, chu chu! Up, chu chu! Right, chu!"

Like before, we followed their lead, freeing the two hostages at the same time.

"Thank you!" the couple said, landing beside us a few seconds later. The child joined our group as well.

"We did it, Yuna!" Ulala praised, and like before, we all jumped up in victory before marching onward. A few seconds later, Ulala noticed a trio of Morolians hiding behind a wall. "Look out, Yuna, they'll jump out at you! Use your Chu Beam on them!" The aliens quickly appeared in front of me without so much as a warning.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" they said, and I decided to strike a fancy dance pose.

"Here we go!" I said with a grin as I aimed my ray gun at the aliens. "CHU! CHU! CHU!" Once they were gone, I said, "Stay tuned, everyone!"

"Wonderful job, Yuna!" Ulala congratulated me. "Nice shooting. Onward to the Dining Hall!"

* * *

The next room we visited was the Dining Hall. Dozens of tables were arranged in neat rows, and at the far end of the room, there was a bar with several red stools lined up in front of it.

"We're in the Dining Hall," I announced. "It smells absolutely _delicious_ in here!"

"Hey, don't get distracted," Ulala reminded me.

"Right," I replied while we strutted towards the bar. "There seems to be some suspicious activity going on behind the bar. I've got a funky feeling about this!"

Sure enough, as soon as we approached the bar, instead of a bartender, four Morolians appeared behind the counter.

"It's time to dance this out," Ulala said, all too eager to get the show started. "Let's boogie!"

"Up! Left, right, chu chu, chu!" the Morolians said.

"Up! Left, right, chu chu, chu!" Once again, we expertly mimicked their moves.

"Left, left, right...pose!"

"Left, left, right...pose!"

"You go, Yu!" Fuse cheered.

"Up, down, left, right, chu, up, chu!" They began dancing faster and faster.

"Up, down, left, right, chu, up, chu!"

"Up, down, down, up, chu chu, chu!"

"Up, down, down, up, chu chu, chu!"

Eventually, they disappeared, and Ulala gave me a high-five for my effort. Suddenly, she gasped in fright, pointing towards one of the larger tables. A baby boy was involuntarily crawling all over the table, screaming and crying at the top of his lungs, knowing that he could not break free of the Morolians' control on his own.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" Ulala shouted as we hurried towards the table. Without warning, five Morolians sprang up from underneath.

"Left, right, left, right, up, up, pose!"

We copied their moves, and before long, the baby was freed from his trance.

"Thank you so much, ladies!" a nearby woman said, scooping up the baby in her arms before fleeing the area.

"Take Yuna to the Observation Deck right now!" Fuse commanded. "Watch out for the last few aliens when you leave!"

"Okay," Ulala said. Together, we made our way back to the doors, but not before three more aliens suddenly jumped out of hiding.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" they said.

"All right, here we go," Ulala proclaimed, whipping out her ray guns. "CHU! CHU! CHU! Stay tuned."

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Fuse said cheerfully. "That was faaaaantastic!"

* * *

"We're on the Observation Deck," Ulala announced. The Observation Deck was an enormous room located at the very top of the museum. A huge glass dome provided a stunning view of Earth, as well as the stars that twinkled amongst the black void of space. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Pudding and Jenna as they fled the Observation Deck. "Hey!"

"They're retreating!" Fuse angrily shouted. "You two must follow them!"

"Hey, is that some kind of robot over there?" a nearby teenager asked, pointing towards a large object at the other side of the Observation Deck. It was a pink robot with a wide, oval-shaped body, two purple legs, and five tentacle-like arms. Two yellow antennae protruded from the top of its body. To top it all off, the robot had a wide mouth with prominent golden lips.

"Change of plans, Fuse!" Ulala cried. "There's another robot in the museum!"

"What...exactly is that?" I wondered, taking a good look at the pink monstrosity in front of us. "Is that a marshmallow?"

"That's Morolina, the Dirty Dancebot," Ulala replied. I couldn't help but burst into laughter upon hearing its name.

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!" I replied, doing my very best to suppress any further giggles.

"My poor grandchildren!" an elderly woman screamed in horror, catching us off guard. "It's got my grandkids!" Sure enough, three small children were helplessly struggling to break free from Morolina's grasp. They couldn't have been any older than five years. "Help them, please!"

"Looks like some children got nabbed!" Ulala said into her headset. "Yuna, I'm leaving this one to you, so you can prove your skills. You can do it! I _know_ you can!"

"Don't worry!" I grinned, determined to take this robot down. "I'll show that creep what it's made of! Let's dance!"

"Right!" Morolina began, extending its rightmost arm. While holding the three children in front of my face, it said, "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Right!" I shouted, following its lead. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Left!" Morolina whipped out its leftmost arm this time. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Left! Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Up, down! Chu, chu, chu!"

"You're doing good, Yuna!" Ulala rooted for me as I copied Morolina's moves.

"Left, right! Chu, chu, chu!"

After I repeated this set of moves, the robot began to explode.

"Well, that was easy!" I said, wiping the sweat off my brow. Suddenly, I noticed that my feet were no longer touching the ground! Worse, Morolina emerged from the explosions without a single scratch or dent on its body.

"HELP US, YUNA!" the children screamed, still trapped in Morolina's terrifying clutches.

"Oh, no, it looks like the explosion busted the gravity generator!" Fuse cried. "Use your Rescue Beam to save the children, Yuna! Don't let your guard down, whatever you do!"

"Well, looks like I'll have to continue this battle in zero-G's!" I said with a grin, whipping out my ray guns. "Let's shoot!"

Morolina quickly grabbed a random child with one of its tentacles. "Right, chu!" The robot spun around quickly, causing the child trapped within to scream in fright.

"Right, chu!" I said. With a single shot, I saved the child from the robot's grasp, and he quickly ran away from the scene. Morolina promptly whipped out another tentacle and grabbed a Morolian this time.

"Left, chu!" Morolina spun around in the same fashion as before.

"Left, chu!" I used my blaster to get rid of the alien.

The robot began snatching children and Morolians at the same time, and it was spinning around with every single move. I was quickly beginning to grow tired after all of this.

"Come on, Yuna," Ulala encouraged. "You're doing just fine! Look at all the children you saved!" I looked back where Ulala was standing, and sure enough, there were at least thirty children standing in a group behind her, cheering me on as well.

"Thank you so much, kids," I said to them. "And thank you, UlalAAAAHHHHH!" I felt something wet and slimy curling around my chest, and I was being pulled in towards the robot. It had caught me with its tongue! "Get your clutches off of me!"

"Yuna!" the children hollered in fright.

"It's so slimy," I groaned in disgust. "_Incredibly_ slimy!"

"Up, chu!" Morolina said. I managed to wriggle my left arm free, and I aimed my blaster at the robot.

"Up, chu!" I yelled, firing the Chu Beam at Morolina's body. The robot's tongue still kept a firm grip on me, and before long, I had to fire the beam at least five times per second to continue the fight. After what felt like an eternity, the robot finally let go of me, and I safely landed on the ground.

"Ulala and Yuna reporting from the Space Museum, over and out," Ulala said, turning to face the camera. "Spaaaaace Channel 5!"

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a feeling that Morolina being called the Dirty Dancebot was a reference to the movie, "Dirty Dancing". Also, did you catch the CatGGE reference? Feel free to review, and stay tuned for more! :)**


	3. Race for the Scoop

Chapter 3 - Race for the Scoop

**Author's note: Hey there, space cats! I'm back with the third chapter of "The Next Reporter". After this chapter, there's only one more to go! I hope you're excited. Now, let's get to your reviews!**

**Gs33022, I knew you'd find the CatGGE ****reference. As for your suggestion, that will not be included in this story, since I am staying more faithful to the game for the most part. Who knows, though, it might happen in another story! ;)**

**Morolina, don't worry, you'll be replaced by a bigger, better robot during the second half of this chapter! Now, on with the story!**

"Oh, shoot, it seems that once again, they discovered the location of our channel's headquarters!" Hoorg banged his fist on the table during his next board meeting. The same ten Morolians who attended the previous meeting were back.

"Aaaah, about that..." one of the others began, but Hoorg sharply cut him off.

"Stop making your petty excuses!" Hoorg shouted. He swiveled around in his chair to face the screen at the far end of the room. "What are we gonna do about this?"

The same green Morolian as before stood up from his chair, holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Ye-yes...well, last time, we set up 'Meteorite-type Dancing missiles' outside the base," he said, "but we're changing our approach this time around. Instead, we'll be sending comets to attack the reporters. Best of all, we've got our strongest dancing robot located in the center of the base, and it's got even more moves than before!"

"That sounds fine," Hoorg said, turning around to face everyone.

"And here it is!" the green Morolian said dramatically as the screen illuminated, displaying an image of the mysterious robot.

"Whaaaaao!" the Morolians said in awe.

A dark silhouette of a bald man with glasses appeared just below the screen.

"Great work," the man said, chuckling slightly. "It's about time that Ulala and her new friend _finally_ learn their lesson."

* * *

"Galaxy greetings, boys and girls!" Ulala cheerfully spoke into her trademark blue microphone. We were standing on top of the AstroBeat Jr., a hoverboard-style miniature version of the AstroBeat. "We just got word that the source of the Morolian crisis is located at Moro-Channel 5's headquarters in the Asteroid Belt. Yuna, don't let anyone beat us to the scoop! We've _got_ to get this story first! Whatever happens, just use your ray guns to shoot at the comets!"

"I'll help you, Yuna," Fuse said through my headset as six comets zoomed towards us. "Left, chu chu! Up, chu chu, right, chu, chu!"

"Left, chu chu! Up, chu chu, right, chu, chu!" I said, blasting each comet into smithereens as they flew by.

"Up, chu! Right, chu! Left, chu, chu!"

"You're doing a fantastic job, Yuna!" Ulala praised as I destroyed the next four comets.

Suddenly, a rogue comet smashed into an asteroid, resulting in a massive explosion. To make matters worse, the fragments of both the comet and the asteroid were hurtling straight for us!

"Watch out, Yuna!" Ulala cried.

"Left, chu chu chu chu! Up, chu chu chu! Right, chu chu chu chu!" Fuse ordered.

"Left, chu chu chu chu! Up, chu chu chu! Right, chu chu chu chu!" And with that, I blasted the deadly projectiles into oblivion.

Suddenly, a cobalt-blue spacecraft that was the same size as the AstroBeat Jr. appeared in front of us.

Ulala gasped in surprise. "Pudding and Jenna!"

"You won't get past us," Jenna snarled. Five groupies wearing spacesuits with the Channel 42 logo flew up from below, crossing their arms as they stared at us from behind their helmets. "Left, chu chu! Up, chu! Right, chu, chu!"

"Left, chu chu! Up, chu! Right, chu, chu!" Ulala said, shooting at each of them. They instantly teleported away from us in defeat, but that didn't stop more from coming.

"Up, chu! Left, chu! Right, chu, chu!" Pudding said.

"Up, chu! Left, chu! Right, chu, chu!" I responded, defeating the remaining four Channel 42 groupies.

"Better than I thought," Pudding huffed, veering away from us.

"Look out, more comets are approaching!" Ulala said as we got closer and closer to the headquarters of Moro-Channel 5.

"Up, chu, chu!" Fuse commanded.

"Up, chu, chu!" I said, vaporizing each one. Suddenly, the rocks began streaming out of nowhere.

"Left, chu chu chu chu chu! Right, chu chu chu chu chu! Up, CHU!" Fuse yelled.

"Left, chu chu chu chu chu! Right, chu chu chu chu chu! Up, CHU!" Ulala exclaimed. Once the last few comets were gone, a wave of exhilaration washed over me. The entrance was dead ahead, and I could hardly contain my excitement.

"I can't believe it, Ulala!" I squealed happily. "We're the first reporters to arrive at the base!"

"And it was all thanks to you, Yuna!" Ulala joyfully replied, giving me a high-five.

Without warning, a certain blue spacecraft cut in front of us and zoomed into the entrance of Moro-Channel 5's headquarters.

"Watch _our_ report on Channel 42!" Pudding said triumphantly, slyly waving at us as she and Jenna hurtled down the long tunnel. My heart sank lower and lower with each passing second.

Ulala sighed in disappointment. "We've been beaten by Pudding," she moaned. "Again."

* * *

"Whoa! This is so freaky!" I exclaimed once we entered the tunnel that led into Moro-Channel 5's headquarters. The lights on the tunnel's circular walls alternated between yellow and pink in a potentially seizure-inducing pattern. It also didn't help that there were thick poles that crisscrossed the diameter of the tunnel vertically, horizontally, and diagonally, and we had to swerve over, under, and around them like a missile out of control.

Suddenly, two dark-blue Morolians appeared on tiny hoverboards, flying backwards so that they were facing us.

"All right, let's dance," Ulala said with determination as the AstroBeat Jr. automatically dove underneath one of the horizontal poles.

"Up, right, left, down, chu, chu, chu!" the Morolians said.

"Up, right, left, down, chu, chu, chu!" we responded, copying their moves as usual.

"Right, down, right, up, chu, chu, chu!"

"Right, down, right, up, chu, chu, chu!" we repeated.

"Ulala! Yuna!" two distressed voices echoed throughout the hallway. We had caught up with Pudding and Jenna, but the Morolians suddenly zapped them, causing the two women to begin dancing out of style, uncontrollably. "Help us, please!"

"With me, Yuna," Ulala said, smiling at me as she struck a pose.

"Up, right, right down down, chu, chu, chu!" the Morolians began.

"Up, right, right down down, chu, chu, chu!" we mimicked their commands, and before long, Pudding's and Jenna's bodies were now free of their control.

"Thanks, anyway," Pudding told Ulala, with lots of unneeded emphasis on the _anyway_.

"Blast that Pudding," I muttered as she and Jenna turned around and began to fly back the way they came.

Soon, we came to a stop inside a hallway with several small holes in the ceiling, floor, and walls.

"What is this?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Tiny robots will appear from those holes," Fuse answered. "Just shoot them in the order they appear!"

"Left, chu, up, chu, right, chu, chu!" Four green robots poked their little heads through the holes; one from the left, one from the ceiling, and two from the right, one behind the other.

"Left, chu, up, chu, right, chu, chu!" The robots retracted back into their holes with two blasts from Ulala's ray guns.

"Right, chu, left, chu, down, chu, chu!"

"Right, chu, left, chu, down, chu, chu!" I said while happily shooting the robots, enjoying this futuristic version of Whack-A-Mole.

"Left, chu, up chu!" A robot appeared from the left, and then a second one quickly stuck its head out of the ceiling.

"Left, chu, up chu!" Ulala made quick work of them.

"Left, chu chu, up, chu chu, down, chu, chu!"

This time, I decided to finish it off. "Left, chu chu, up, chu chu, down, chu, chu!" I shouted, blasting them back to where they came from.

"All right, we're going to the head office!" Ulala said into her microphone as the AstroBeat Jr. resumed its forward progress. "Stay tuned, everyone!"

* * *

"We're at the head office of Moro-Channel 5," I reported as we flew into an enormous chamber. There wasn't much to look at except for an enormous widescreen TV that must have been at least twenty feet in width. "That TV sure is enormous!"

"Yuna, watch out," Ulala warned. "I fought this robot before. Its name is Morolian Monroe."

Once again, I burst into peals of laughter. "Like Marilyn Monroe?" I asked in between giggles.

"Precisely," Ulala responded. "The robot is in the monitor, so you must aim sharp!" Our eyes narrowed with determination, and we aimed our blasters straight at the TV. A green, one-eyed robot that looked like a smiling, frog-shaped alien suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Left, chu chu, right, chu chu, up, chu chu chu!" the robot said as small, glowing robot heads appeared on the edge of the screen.

"Just shoot the glowing heads," Fuse told me.

"Left, chu chu, right, chu chu, up, chu chu chu!" I repeated, shooting the heads that now bordered the TV.

"Right, chu chu, left, chu chu, down, chu chu chu!" was what the robot said next, and the glowing heads appeared in order. Once again, I easily took them out.

"Right chu up chu! Left chu down chu!"

This time, Ulala took over. "Right chu up chu! Left chu down chu!"

"Up chu right chu left chu down chu...chu!"

"Up chu right chu left chu down chu...chu!" Ulala repeated, and I couldn't help but gawk as her lightning-fast reflexes obliterated the remaining robot heads.

Suddenly, the green robot inside the TV appeared to grow in size, getting larger and larger with each second.

"W-what's happening?" I asked, worried about what could possibly happen next. "Is the robot getting bigger?"

My question was answered as the robot began to push on the screen from inside, causing it to bulge. It wasn't getting bigger; it was getting _closer_.

"This again," Ulala muttered as the robot literally burst out of the screen and landed on the floor right in front of us. A red robot with a rather prominent frown on its face was attached to the smiling green one with some sort of red-and-green chain.

"Up, left, left, up, up, chu chu!" the green robot said as it moved in the corresponding directions, extending the chain between it and the red robot with each move.

"Move the red robot up the chain," Ulala told me.

"Up, left, left, up, up, chu chu!" I commanded, and the red robot followed my orders, eventually meeting up with the green robot, and then both robots teleported back down to the ground.

"Up, right, up, right, up, chu chu!" the green robot said as it extended the chain in the directions it voiced.

"Up, right, up, right, up, chu chu!" I responded, the red robot following my instructions in order to meet up with the green robot once again.

"Up, left, up, right, up, chu, chu!"

"Up, left, up, right, up, chu, chu!"

"Chu up chu up up left up chu!"

After repeating this rapid-fire set of commands, I fell to my knees, gasping for air.

Ulala looked down at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, almost to the point of whispering. "They're just coming at me so fast that I can hardly keep up."

"LOOK OUT!" Ulala screamed. The green robot disconnected its chain from the red robot, and it began to spin rapidly, causing the chain to whip around at dangerous speeds.

"Chu!" the green robot said, and I quickly stood back up, aiming my ray guns at the mechanical menace.

"CHU!" I shouted, firing the beam at the green robot. The chain disconnected from the robot, flew through the air, and crashed into a wall. "I did it!"

"I don't think it's over just yet," Ulala cautioned as the two robots jumped straight towards each other. They grabbed onto each other's hands and spun around and around like a washing machine before splitting up. Both robots were now separated and flying around each other in midair. "Oh, this can't be good."

"Left, chu, right, chu, up, chu, chu!" TV monitors displaying images of Morolians flew out of the red robot's mouth in the order it commanded.

"Left, chu, right, chu, up, chu, chu!" I said, shooting at each screen with expert precision.

"Right, chu, left, chu, up, chu, chu!"

"Right, chu, left, chu, up, chu, chu!"

The robots continued to hover in midair, and I watched the red robot as it opened its mouth, ready to expel more TV screens. A chill ran down my spine once I noticed that its single eye was alternating its gaze between me and Ulala, and two TV screens appeared. It was going to shoot them directly towards us!

"Watch out, Yuna!" Ulala shouted, pulling me down to the ground just as the TV screens shot out of its mouth like missiles. They missed our heads by just two inches, vaporizing as soon as they hit the floor.

"Here I come, Channel 5!" a male voice shouted from the tunnel behind them. Seconds later, a tall man with spiky, dirty-blond hair and hazel eyes flew into the room on a black hoverboard. He wore a black suit with zigzagging white stripes running down the sleeves and legs. White boots and gloves covered his feet and hands, and a pair of silver glasses were perched on top of his forehead. He was accompanied by five people wearing prison uniforms with black-and-white stripes.

"Jaguar!" Ulala cried with happiness, scrambling back onto her feet. "Thanks for coming to help!"

"It's now or never," Jaguar told Ulala as he aimed his blasters at the robots. "Take this!"

This time, the robots decided to change tactics. The red robot began spitting out TV screens with human faces on them.

"Left, chu, chu!"

"Left, chu, chu!" I shot the TV screens with my Rescue Beam.

"Right, chu, chu!"

"Right, chu, chu!"

"Up, chu, chu!" This time, one screen displayed a human face and the other displayed a Morolian.

"Up, chu, chu!" I said, rapidly switching from the Rescue Beam to the Chu Beam as I vaporized the second TV screen.

The patterns became more complex, and as I shot both beams at a mess of screens displaying Morolians and humans, only now did I notice that I was receiving extra help. Unbeknownst to me, Jaguar was shooting directly at the robots!

"Thank you, Jaguar!" I said, a wave of relief flooding my body as the two robots finally began to explode. We watched as their lifeless bodies hit the floor, arcing and sparking as their now-exposed circuitry shorted out.

"Fantastic!" Fuse congratulated. "You got the scoop! Well done, Ulala! Oh, and Yuna, too!"

"We did it!" I cheered. "This is Yuna and Ulala, reporting live from the headquarters of—"

"The TV's acting up!" Ulala exclaimed, pointing at the massive screen in front of us. There were colorful flashing lights and strange, ever-changing images on the screen, accompanied by a loud buzzing sound that seemed to have an effect on the Morolians. "It's the brainwashing signal, Yuna! Shoot at the TV!"

"Help!" I yelled as the Morolians formed a circle around me. I tried to back away, only to be confronted by more of the colorful aliens from behind. As they closed in on me, the screens on their faces were flashing in the same way as the TV. I wasn't sure what they could possibly be uttering with the strange sounds they used to vocalize, but if I had to take a guess, they were likely saying, "Make them dance! Make the people dance!"

"Shoot at the TV _now_!" Ulala commanded. Without any further hesitation, I whipped out my ray guns and aimed them straight for the middle of the screen.

"CHU!" I shouted. The screen instantly went black, and I could hear the electricity crackling around inside the monitor as its circuits shorted out. The Morolians began jumping up and down for joy, crying in happiness once they realized that everything was back to normal for them.

"We saved the Morolians once again," Ulala said, beaming with pride. "And I couldn't have done it without you, Yuna."

"I'm so honored that you chose me as your assistant," I replied. "Thank you."

"The door to the head office is just behind the TV," Ulala told us. "Yuna, Jaguar, Morolians...let's get to the bottom of this story!"

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The reason I mentioned the "seizure-inducing pattern" while the reporters were navigating the tunnel was because there is an actual seizure warning at that point in the game. There's also another seizure warning when the group leaves the base as it explodes. Unfortunately, that scene won't be included, since the final chapter of this story takes place inside Moro-Channel 5's headquarters instead of Space Channel 5's. Please feel free to review, and as always, stay tuned for the next chapter, where this story's epic finale will take place! :)**


	4. The Final Showdown

Chapter 4 - The Final Showdown

**Author's note: Hey there, space cats! Sorry about the long wait, but I'm here with the grand finale of "The Next Reporter"! First, let's get to your reviews!**

**Gs33022, regarding your idea, I just might write a Space Channel 5/CatCF crossover about that in the future. :)**

**Morolian Monroe, sorry! :D**

**JOHNHAMMOND1993, Yuna and Jenna aren't entirely the same characters as the ones in "Next in Line", so from the way I saw it, I had some leeway regarding how they would act. I do understand where you're coming from, though. And don't worry, I have NOT forgotten about Space Michael! You'll see him soon. In regards to your review of Chapter 2, I did base the museum's appearance on the Space Hotel from CatGGE. Now, on with the story!**

Now that the Morolians were free from their hypnosis, we all strutted behind the TV and towards the door that led into the head office of Moro-Channel 5. Distressed cries and yelps from the Morolians inside the room filled my ears. Obviously, whatever was going on inside there was not good.

"Ulala! Jaguar! Yuna!" a voice shouted from behind. It was Pudding. "I'm...sorry."

"Pudding?" Ulala looked at her, surprised that she had returned. "How...?"

"While flying back to the Channel 42 studio," Pudding said, "a thought was jabbing at my brain. Ulala, I used to fear that you would become more popular than me and eventually steal my position at Channel 42. I'll admit, I did not thank you properly after you saved me, but despite that, did you look mad at me? No. Have you ever looked mad at me for anything that's happened between us? No. That's when I realized that you're not trying to become famous. You're not recklessly showing off or trying to make me look bad. I know you're helping Yuna. Jenna's assisting the others in the studio at this moment, but I've been helping her at the same time. But sometimes, those who help others need help themselves, so if you're okay with it, I will join forces with you and Yuna. I don't even see why we were ever rivals to begin with, so I'll be more than happy to lend a hand to your mission."

Ulala looked directly into Pudding's light-blue eyes.

"I'm in, Pudding," she said to her former rival. "Let's do it."

"Deal," Pudding affirmed.

"Now, let's get the _real_ scoop behind all this, shall we?" Ulala said, putting her left hand on her hip and using her right hand to enter the code for the door. Seconds later, the door slid into the wall, and Ulala, along with myself, Pudding, Jaguar, and the group of rescued Morolians, paraded into the room. Inside, a man was holding a ray gun against the back of their leader's head.

Ulala gasped in surprise upon seeing who the person was. "Chief Blank! It's _you_ again!" The man put the gun down and stared at Ulala.

"I _told_ you I'd be back, Ulala," Chief Blank replied. "You're lucky I didn't invade Channel 5's studios after I was kicked out of my position as their CEO, _all thanks to you. _Instead, I decided to seek revenge by once again brainwashing the Morolians. Hahahaha!"

"Well, with my news savvy and our funky moves," Ulala said, "I'll get to the bottom of this once and for all." With her left hand, she lifted her trademark blue microphone towards her mouth. "Groooooove evening, viewers! Once again, Chief Blank, former CEO of Channel 5, appears to be behind this crazy Morolian madness. Morolians, you've been under Blank's spell. Yuna, use your Rescue Beam to snap them out of it!"

"Got it, Ulala!" I said, making a fist as the Morolians vanished into thin air. Seconds later, four Morolians landed in front of me.

"Up, chu! Right, chu! Left, chu chu!" they said. I confidently whipped out my ray guns and aimed them at the colorful aliens.

"Up, chu! Right, chu! Left, chu chu!" I repeated, zapping each one with the Rescue Beam.

"Right, chu, chu, up, chu, left, chu chu!" They began appearing at a faster rate.

"Right, chu, chu, up, chu, left, chu chu!"

"Right, chu, up, chu, left, chu chu chu!"

"You're doing a perfect job, Yuna!" Ulala said to me once I took care of the last group of Morolians. The celebration didn't last long, however, since Chief Blank suddenly vanished in a flash of green light. "Oh, no! Blank's running away! We need to follow him!"

"Right!" I said. We followed Ulala as she marched towards a door near the desk that Chief Blank was occupying just seconds ago. Without warning, three more Morolians jumped out from behind the desk.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" they said in their high-pitched voices.

"Here we go," Ulala proclaimed, aiming her ray guns at the aliens. "CHU! CHU! CHU!" Once they were gone, Ulala proceeded to open the door, turning back to look at us with a smile on her face. "Stay tuned!"

"Fantastic job, everyone!" Fuse said cheerfully. "Keep it up!"

* * *

"We're now reporting live from the studios of Moro-Channel 5," Ulala said into her microphone as we entered a large circular room with multiple screens all around that displayed the Moro-Channel 5 logo. "Chief Blank's location remains unknown as of now." Suddenly, I began to hear music playing nearby.

"Hey, is that The Moro-Fivers?" Pudding asked. As if on cue, a spotlight shone down from the ceiling, revealing a hypnotized group of three people and two Morolians. Four other Morolians who weren't part of the band stood behind them. "They're one of the most well-known rock bands in the entire galaxy!"

"It's time to wake them up from their spell," Ulala said as she struck a dance pose. "Let's dance!"

"Up!" the four Morolians said, and we all followed their lead as a group.

"Left! Right!"

"Left! Right!"

"Up, up, pose!"

"Up, up, pose!" We all struck different poses.

"Chu! Chu chu chu!"

"Chu! Chu chu chu!"

"Chu! Chu chu chu chu!"

"Chu! Chu chu chu chu!"

"Left!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Right!"

"Chu chu chu chu chu!"

"Chu chu chu chu chu!"

"Chu, chu, pose!"

"Chu, chu, pose!"

"Thank you, everyone!" the human band members said gratefully. The two Morolian members let out cries of happiness now that the entire band was rescued.

"We did it!" Ulala cheered. The five band members joined our group, and we marched onward. Eventually, we reached an elevator at the far end of the studio.

"All right, let's go!" I said as the doors opened, only to see Chief Blank standing inside the elevator.

"Hmph, I forgot just how skilled you all are," Chief Blank said, crossing his arms. "Sayonara, everyone! I've got a show to run! Hahahaha!" The doors closed, and seven hypnotized Morolians, including a large purple one who Ulala said was Hoorg, suddenly appeared in front of us. Hoorg stood in the center, and the other six stood on either side of him in groups of three.

"He got away once again," Jaguar lamented.

"Save it for later, Jaguar," I told him before aiming my ray guns at the Morolians. "Let's shoot!"

"Left, chu chu chu!" Hoorg commanded. "Right, chu chu chu!"

"Left, chu chu chu!" Ulala exclaimed, using her Rescue Beam on the aliens to her left.

"Right, chu chu chu!" I shouted, using my ray guns on the aliens to my right. Suddenly, two more Morolians appeared, one from the far left, the other from the far right.

"Left chu chu chu chu!" Hoorg said quickly. "Right chu chu chu chu!" Once again, Ulala and I rescued the Morolians on our respective sides.

"Left chu chu chu chu right chu chu chu chu up chu!"

"Left chu chu chu chu!" Ulala responded, rescuing the Morolians that appeared.

"Right chu chu chu chu!" I did the same about a quarter of a second after Ulala.

Finally, Ulala finished by shouting, "Up chu!" She fired her ray guns at Hoorg. The leader of the Morolians was finally brought back to his senses, and he ran to Ulala's side.

"What an _amazing_ job, everyone!" Fuse cried happily. "Now, go to the main antenna, and defeat Blank once and for all!"

"With pleasure!" Ulala said, striking a pose as she did so. "Let's _go_!" Before we could take so much as a step, three more Morolians jumped in front of us. "Wait, there's more! Yuna, use your Rescue Beam on them!"

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" they said.

I aimed my ray guns at them, taking one step forward as I did so. "All right! CHU! CHU! CHU!" Once they were gone, all that stood in front of us was the now-empty elevator car. "Let's _get_ that crook!" And with that, we all piled into the elevator.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened, we were treated to an impressive sight that made my jaw drop in awe. We were standing at the back of an _enormous_ auditorium, at least three times as big as any auditorium I've seen. Nearly ninety-thousand people from all across the galaxy were in attendance, and they cheered loudly as we began marching down the steps that led to the stage. From left to right, the front of our group consisted of Hoorg, myself, Ulala, Pudding, and Jaguar. The Morolians we rescued, along with the members of The Moro-Fivers, were marching in unison behind us.

"Hello, everybody!" Chief Blank announced cheerfully. He stood in the middle of the stage, accompanied by two enormous robots who were dancing on either side of him. They each featured the Moro-Channel 5 logo on their metal chests. "I'm here to bring the ratings for Moro-Channel 5 even higher than they already are!"

_You liar!_ was what I wanted to say, but I chose to stay quiet.

"I've been performing extensive modifications to the channel's antenna to boost its energy, and to bring the power of dance to the masses," Chief Blank continued. "Then again, they do say that exercise is great for you, and once the antenna is finished, there will be enough energy to force the _entire_ galaxy to dance! HAHAHAHA!"

"Well, we won't let that happen!" Ulala yelled as she whipped out her ray guns. The two robots dancing behind Chief Blank began to spawn a team of smaller robots, who formed a row in front of the villainous man. Electronic music began to play. "Let's shoot!"

_"Come on, everyone, dance with us!"_ Much to my surprise, Chief Blank was singing!

"Right! Chu, chu!" the robots said. "Left! Chu, chu!"

_"Your time here is done!"_ Jaguar sang along to the music.

"Right! Chu, chu!" we all shouted, and Ulala zapped two of the small robots with her Chu Beam. "Left! Chu, chu!" She zapped another two.

Chief Blank belted out his next line. _"Can't you just feel the energy?"_

"Left, chu chu chu!" the robots commanded. "Right, chu chu chu!"

_"We'll put an end to it all!"_ Pudding sang.

"Left, chu chu chu!" This time, I was the one to banish them from existence. "Right, chu chu chu!"

"GO, ULALA! GO, YUNA!" the audience cheered as we marched closer to the stage. Some of the spectators reached their hands into the aisle, and I gave them a high-five as I passed by.

"We'll help you!" two voices shouted from behind. We all turned around to witness Jenna sprinting down the stairs, along with a man who had slick black hair and a silver suit with the Space Channel 5 logo on the front. The crowd was cheering madly at the sight of them.

Ulala gasped in surprise. "Jenna! Space Michael! You came to help!"

"We sure did," Jenna replied, crossing her arms. "It's about time I apologize to Yuna for my attitude, and with one of the biggest superstars in the entire galaxy by my side, nothing can possibly go wrong!"

I smiled at the redhead. "Thank you, Jenna. Let's do this!"

_"Ratings are all that matter to me!"_ Chief Blank sang once again.

"Right, chu, pose!" the robots said. "Left, chu, pose!"

Space Michael stepped forward. _"Your evil plot shall be over at once!"_

"Right, chu, pose!" Ulala and I said at the same time. "Left, chu, pose!"

"Finish them!" Chief Blank screamed at the two large robots behind him. With one great leap, they vaulted high over Chief Blank's head and landed right in front of us!

"Right, chu!" the two robots said as a small robot appeared to our right. "Left, chu!" Another small robot appeared on the left side.

"Right, chu!" I said, zapping the small robot with the Chu Beam. "Left, chu!"

"Right, chu, chu! Left, chu, chu!" This time, four robots appeared, two on each side.

"Right, chu, chu!" Ulala shouted. "Left, chu, chu!"

"Right! Chu chu chu! Left! Chu chu chu!"

"Right! Chu chu chu! Left! Chu chu chu!"

"Right chu chu chu chu! Left chu chu chu chu!"

"Right chu chu chu chu! Left chu chu chu chu!"

"Right, chu chu! Left, chu chu! Up, chu, chu!"

"Right, chu chu! Left, chu chu!" I shot at each robot with expert precision before finally pointing my ray guns at the two large robots that towered over me. "Up, chu, chu!" With two blasts, they were finally gone, and the deafening sound of applause filled the room. I quickly looked over my shoulder towards the rest of our group, as well as the thousands upon thousands of people who were rooting for us. With the stage now dead ahead, there were no more obstacles between us and Chief Blank. "Let's go!" We sprinted towards the stage like a mob of angry bulls, but once my right foot crossed the threshold...

"YUUUNAAA!" I heard screaming from behind, and I turned to see my friends pounding their fists and feet at seemingly nothing.

"Hahahahaa!" Chief Blank cackled as the stage itself began to lift up, eventually hovering about fifty feet above the ground. "The old invisible wall trick works every time. Now it's just me and you. Let's dance! Yuna, chu!"

"Chief Blank, chu!"

"Yuna, pose!"

"Chief Blank, pose!" He was certainly _not_ the most attractive man to dance with.

"Right, right, left!"

"Right, right, left!"

"Chu, pose, up!"

"Chu, pose, up!"

"Up up up, down!"

"Up up up, down!"

"Down, chu chu, pose!"

"Down, chu chu, pose!"

"The ceiling is opening, Yuna," Chief Blank said while pointing upwards. "Look up!" Sure enough, the stark blackness of outer space came into view, but that was not all. Most worrisome, there was an enormous antenna that was crackling with energy. The crowd gasped at the mere sight of it. "Do you see that dish, Yuna? The dance energy coursing throughout this room is all being channeled into the antenna right at this moment. Once it's fully charged, it will be fired, and I'll rule the whole galaxy! _Now,_ Yuna! Left, right, right!"

"Left, right, right!" I quickly copied his spontaneous dance moves.

"Right, left, left!"

"Right, left, left!"

"Right right right, left left left!"

"Right right right, left left left!"

"Left right left right up down chu, pose!"

"Left right left right up down chu, pose!"

"It's not over yet, Yuna," Chief Blank said. He summoned two gigantic robots with cannons for arms, and they aimed themselves right at me. "CHU!" A humongous burst of energy shot out of the cannons, and before I knew what was happening, I was launched out into space, and everything went black.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes, vaguely aware that a pair of arms were tightly wrapped around me.

"You'll be safe now, Yuna," a soothing male voice flowed into my ears. The person opened the visor on his helmet. "It's me, Jaguar. I saved you, just like how I saved Ulala twice before. Now, let us help you." He carefully brought me back to the stage where Chief Blank was standing.

"We'll go at this _alone_," Chief Blank growled. "Just Yuna and I." A blinding white light filled my eyes before consuming my entire body, as well as Chief Blank's. "Commence Blank Dimension!"

"AAAAHH!" I screamed in horror. I was now hovering in midair, amidst an ever-changing kaleidoscope of colors that surrounded me on all sides. Chief Blank shimmered into existence in the form of a gigantic TV monitor, with only his head showing. Several other TV screens surrounded him, and without warning, the screens suddenly arranged themselves to form the head, arms, and legs of an enormous robot. The TV which displayed Chief Blank's face on it made up the robot's abdomen.

"Come on, Yuna!" Chief Blank said, striking a dance pose inside his own TV screen.

"I'm ready to take you out, Chief Blank!" I said with determination. "Let's dance!"

"Up, chu!" The robot raised its "arms" in an intimidating fashion, and then it thrust its arms outwards.

"Up, chu!" I mimicked its moves.

"Down, chu!" The robot extended its legs downwards this time.

"Down, chu!"

"Hold on, Yuna," Jaguar's voice suddenly came from my left, and he shimmered into existence beside me. "I'm here for you."

Chief Blank glanced at Jaguar with a look of utmost confusion on his virtual face. "Wha...? How?"

"I figured out how to manipulate the transmission of the signal," Jaguar said. "Sorry, Chief Blank, but company's coming."

"Yuna!" Ulala cried once she broke into the Blank Dimension. "You're doing _great _so far!"

"We'll help you!" Pudding and Jenna said as they appeared just behind me.

"Woo!" Space Michael chimed in once he made his appearance. "Let's do this!"

Hoorg appeared out of thin air, and the other Morolians came to assist us, as well as the members of The Moro-Fivers band. I slowly turned 360 degrees, smiling radiantly at all of my friends who were backing me up in this strange alternate dimension.

A surge of newfound energy coursed through every single nerve in my body, and a blazing pink aura enveloped me from head to toe. I felt as if I had become a goddess. "When have I _ever_ lost at dancing?!" Suddenly, the TV's that made up the robot disappeared, leaving only the TV that Chief Blank currently occupied. "LET'S DANCE!"

"Up, chu!" Chief Blank commanded.

"Up, chu!" we all said, striking the pose at the same time. A bolt of lightning also shot upwards from the TV.

"Left, chu!" Chief Bank shouted.

"Left, chu!" We had moved to the left just in time, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt from the right.

"Right, chu!" This time, we dodged a lightning bolt from the left.

"Up! Right! Left! Down!"

"Up! Right! Left! Down!"

"Chu! Chu! Chu, chu, chu!"

"Chu! Chu! Chu, chu, chu!"

"Noooo!" Chief Blank screamed as white-hot sparks burst out of the TV. "The charging of the antenna has been cut short!"

"Now's our chance!" I told everyone as the TV exploded. In a flash of light, Chief Blank reappeared, wearing a bionic suit made from steel.

"Left, up, chu!" Chief Blank shouted as electrical orbs appeared in midair. One was to our left, and the other was above him.

"Left, up, chu!" we all said as loudly as possible while Ulala blasted them away.

"Up, right, chu!" Three more orbs appeared; one above Chief Blank, another to our right, and one in front of his chest.

"Up, right, chu!" Thanks to my Chu Beam, they were gone within seconds.

"Left, left, up down, CHU!"

"Left, left, up down, CHU!"

Chief Blank waved his arms, and a group of eight robots appeared all around him in a circle.

"Up, chu chu, right, chu chu, left, chu chu, down, chu chu!" Chief Blank commanded.

"Up, chu chu, right, chu chu, left, chu chu, down, chu chu!" everyone shouted, and together, Ulala and I destroyed them with our Chu Beams. Suddenly, all the colors around us faded away as the Blank Dimension collapsed, and we dropped down to the stage, back in the auditorium we were standing in. The roaring of the audience overwhelmed my ears once again, along with the crackling of electricity from the antenna. Chief Blank was standing on top of it, cackling as he looked down towards everyone below him.

"Now, get going!" a voice boomed through the speakers. Much to everyone's surprise, the AstroBeat was hovering high above the stands.

"Fuse?!" we said, taken aback by his sudden appearance from within the AstroBeat.

"Focus the power of the eighty-seven thousand four-hundred forty-two fans into one funkified force!" he exclaimed.

"Roger!" I replied. "Chief Blank, your trash TV is DONE!"

"The truth shall reveal itself," Jaguar added, "and _you're_ its enemy!"

"The show is _over_!" Jenna hollered.

"You're the one who isn't happy!" Pudding said, pointing up at Chief Blank.

"And rest assured, you'll _never_ come back next time!" Ulala finished.

"Your empty words will _never_ be the end of me!" Chief Blank roared as the weaponized antenna brimmed with pure energy. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Ready to fire!" I shouted to Fuse. White-hot lightning bolts began to emanate from the AstroBeat's satellite dish. "CHU! CHU! CHU!"

In a brilliant flash of light, the lasers from Moro-Channel 5's antenna and Fuse's satellite dish met, creating a gigantic electrical storm between them. Howling winds threatened to throw Fuse's spaceship off course, and for several seconds, it looked like Chief Blank was going to win this final showdown. What happened next took him completely by surprise. The AstroBeat's laser began to glow even brighter, and it was starting to overpower Chief Blank's laser.

"W-what is going on?" Chief Blank screamed as his shot was being pushed back. He tried to keep Fuse's laser from coming any closer, but it was no use. Chief Blank's laser was engulfed by a monstrous explosion of white light, and he was sent flying into deep space.

"Chief Blank's evil plan to dominate the galaxy has finally come to an end," I spoke. "Now, peace has been restored, and happiness and love shall prevail. I'm Yuna, reporting live from the auditorium of Moro-Channel 5, along with Ulala and all my new friends, over and out! Spaaaaaaace Channel 5!"

"Now, everyone!" Ulala said as Fuse's spaceship blasted off, leaving behind a trail of stars that we began to march on. "Let's march to the edge of the galaxy!"

**Author's note: It's over! For once, I wrote a story that didn't take months on end to complete! I feel so accomplished now that I made a contribution to the fandom for this highly underrated game. As always, PLEASE feel free to review! If you want to see more of Ulala, check out "The Speedy Chocolatier Showdown", which I should be updating by the end of next week. See you next time, space cats! :)  
**


End file.
